Worthy of something
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Hinata muses on the most important men in her life and the two newest additions she holds above all else. Small NejiHinataSasuke


My second Naruto fic, once again Hinata centered, what can I say she's one of the favorites.

Disclaimer: For the millionth damn time, hey yeah- I mean I don't own Naruto

* * *

I'm not strong, I know this without anyone telling me. I've always known I would never live up to my family's high expectitations, but I also hoped, wished, that I could atleast make them proud somehow. That's why I wanted to become a ninja, I sometimes feel that my reasons were selfish, while others had noblecauses all I wanted to do was impress my family. Yet...I never stopped, I never gave up, I didn't see it until I was able to see it through someone elses eyes that I had become like my formly beloved Naruto. I feel like I have some worth, that maybe I too can become strong like Naruto-kun, this is only my first goal. I admire and loved Naruto but it hurt too much...and I couldn't...so my feelings melted into friendship after many nights of crying and listing off all the things that was wrong with me. All the things Sakura-chan had that I would never possess.  
  
Sasuke.  
  
I only had a vague idea that we were related somehow distantly, that we shared the same blood. That when his clan died, a large piece of my family also died and despite the fact that I never spoken to them. It hurt all the same. As I got older this tidbit of information was stored mentally and forgotten. I never understood why all the females in my class were so attracted to him, he seemed cold and uncaring, not like Naruto-kun, who was so passionate, but I think I understand. Maybe perhaps not for the reason they originally did, but because through his eyes I saw something in me that was beginning to change. Something that I had tried years to budge was finally giving way. I remember...we fought, he had challenged me to test his skills against my Byakugan, I couldn't object. So we fought and during that time I think he saw mSabure y insecurity because he began to point out my mistakes, when he did I was able to change. When we had finished, both tired yet I feeling it more than he obviously was...he smiled and left, stating that I was a worthy opponent...and I blushed, like I did when I used to see Naruto-kun because at the moment, when he smiled, Sasuke-kun was very attractive.  
  
Because...no one has ever said I was worthy before.  
  
Neji.  
  
I never knew why he hated me, when we were younger, he called me cute and smiled. Back then I was so happy because even then I was considered a failure in the clan. He was the first one to smile at me, he was the first one to compliment me, so I dubbed him 'Neji-nii-san'. I never knew he hated me but if I look at it, I think I can understand why he is so angry with me. I'm not worthy enough to run the clan, my sister, who is years younger has more power than I do, and he is the strongest yet remains in the branch house. Neji-nii-san is the strongest...but in some aspects he is the weakest, I love my cousin but he believes destiny cannot be changed and I refuse to think such thoughts. After I was hurt and hospitalized, I heard my father finally talked to Neji-nii-san, I also heard he released some of the anger that gripped his heart refusing him to see the truth, Neji-nii-san is much more handsome when his face is calmed. When Neji-nii-san apologized, even if not verbally, his eyes, the same as my own, said what no words could say, and I almost felt like crying.  
  
Because...no one ever thought I was worthy enough to apologize too.  
  
Late nights.  
  
Late nights...have oddly became busy for me. Not in the way most would have thought but in a more special way, a way that cannot be described. It's special because I have vistors every night, when they're feeling particularly lonely, in need of warmth and an understanding ear. I may not be able to help, but it helps to have someone listen...I know. I never figured out why I was chosen when there were others more than willing to listen, more worthy in my opinion...but maybe that was it. They were willing to hear the words, but not to listen, truly listen, and to know that I'm the one that they find worthy to listen.  
  
Finally I see what others see, I'm worthy myself.


End file.
